


it all starts from home

by moonietl



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cuddling, Cute, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, hyuckil, lazy day, wholesome stuff ok bye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27176827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonietl/pseuds/moonietl
Summary: taeil helps donghyuck when he's frustrated and tired, even if its just cuddling him in bed. nothing lifts donghyucks mood better than when they hold each other lovingly.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Moon Taeil
Comments: 6
Kudos: 69





	it all starts from home

It was an ordinary Saturday afternoon. Nothing special occurring other than the usual completion of endless assignments due and some errands to run.

Taeil yawned, stretching his arms back and forth. The apartment he shared with Donghyuck was clean for the most of it, just a few pairs of shoes thrown haphazardly in front of the door. A couple of dishes left on the sink from yesterday’s dinner had yet to be cleaned. 

He let out a sigh, the usual chores weren’t going to do themselves, so he got to work. 

Feeling somewhat productive gave him enough motivation to carry on with the tasks. Hoping that later on, he would be able to lie in bed for the rest of the day and cuddle himself into his blankets. Maybe watch some random videos online and most likely ignore all his emails.

Walking into Donghyuck’s work area, he found himself watching the boy furiously hitting the keys of his keyboard. His head was leaned forwards towards the monitor, eyes glaring at the screen, glasses resting on the tip of his nose, millimeters away from falling off.

Taeil chuckled to himself, his presence clearly not noticed by Donghyuck’s full attention on the gleaming screen. 

Stepping closer towards his boyfriend, he ran his fingers through the fluffy brown hair, gently combing out the little knots.

“Taeil-ie?” Donghyuck mumbled, unconsciously leaning his head into Taeil’s touch.

Taeil hummed in reply, continuing to comb Donghyuck’s hair in a relaxing and soothing way. 

He looked at Donghyuck’s computer screen. There was a 4-page long essay in the making. Taeil could see that in the last sentence there was a mess of jumbled gibberish typed down haphazardly due to Dongyuck’s frustration.

“Everything alright baby?” Taeil asks softly, despite already knowing the answer.

Donghyuck sighs in reply, leaning his head back to rest on the pillow of his gaming chair. His eyelids were shut closed, but there was still an evident hint of annoyance shown from his pinched together eyebrows.

Taeil smiled gently, cupping Donghyuck’s face, caressing both cheekbones with his thumbs.

“I’m tired hyung.” Donghyuck whines softly, relishing the feeling of Taeil’s touch on his face. “I have an assignment due before midnight and I’m stuck. My brain just won’t work anymore.” 

Taeil nods his head, eyes looking back on the screen. Donghyuck’s essay was nearly done, but it still needed some final touches. However, with Donghyuck’s worn-out mind, he knew that the latter wouldn’t be able to make as much progress even if he forced himself to continue to sit in front of the monitor for another couple of hours.

“Why not take a rest baby?” Taeil suggests and Donghyuck immediately opens his eyes to look at his boyfriend.

The thought of throwing himself onto his comfy bed was enticing. He could already imagine his plush pillows and blankets cushioning his fall, engulfing him into deep warmth and fulfillment. The idea of his head resting on the pillow so soft that he could sink right through it was alluring, and Donghyuck was ready to throw everything out the window just for a quick nap.

Taeil could already sense the other’s' fatigue. It’s not like he is encouraging Donghyuck to just stop working all at once, but to at least take a break to refresh his mind a little. He knew it would help, and that’s what he wanted to do for Donghyuck the most.

He wanted to help him, help his little boy relax, to ease his tensions and worries, help lighten his mood. He wanted to see his Hyuck happy because right now, the boy was centimeters away from losing himself into the damn essay and going haywire. 

“Let’s get up Hyuckie, you can get back to it later, I’ll help you.” Taeil bent down to kiss his forehead, making Donghyuck break into a giggly smile.

Taeil took a step back to allow Donghyuck to get up from his gaming chair, taking off his glasses and resting them on the table whilst turning off the monitor.

Eagerly, Donghyuck took Taeil’s hand and they rushed out of his work area, running past the kitchen to their shared bedroom. 

Donghyuck jumped face flat onto their bed, letting out an overly exaggerated sigh of relief. He turned his head to look at Taeil who was still standing near the edge of the bed. He wore one of his favorite grey hoodies, not his but Donghucks. The sleeves fell past the tip of his fingers, making his presence seem even more enticing. Not to forget that the majority of his glorious thighs were left bare due to his small shorts.

“Come here.” Donghyuck made grabby hands at Taeil cutely.

“Do…do you want me to make you some tea or a little snack? You must be hungry.” 

Donghyuck adorably shook his head, “No, I only want you Taeil-ie.” He pouted, trying to lure Taeil into joining him in bed. “I just want to rest with you.”

Taeil’s lips formed into a smile, slowly deciding to crawl onto their bed towards Donghyuck. The other quickly stood up and grabbed Taeil by the waist and guided him onto his lap.

“I thought you wanted to take a nap?” said Taeil, gently lifting his hand to fix Donghuck’s front hairs.

“I do, but I want your kisses first.” The latter smiled, taking Taeil’s hand to kiss his palm. “They give me energy.” He mumbled onto the skin.

Taeil nodded, smiling. He leaned in forward and kissed both of Donghyuck’s cheeks, his forehead, temples, nose, and eyelids. All but his lips.

Taeil knew what he was doing, but decided to carry on with the affection, taking his time to shower Donghyuck with kisses. He kissed along his jawline, causing Donghyuck to squeeze Taeil’s hips in response.

“Taeil…” He whines, cheeks slightly flushed pink.

“What’s wrong baby?” He asks in faked obliviousness, continuing to tease further and place a kiss on the corner of Donghyuck’s mouth.

“You know what’s wrong.” Donghyuck frowns, pouting. “I want your lips.” Eyes zeroing right to the plump pink lips of Taeil’s in front of him He felt starved of Taeil’s kisses and right now he needed them or else his day won't be complete. 

Taeil decided to have mercy on him and didn’t reply back nor kiss anywhere else but Donghyuck’s lips, making them both smile once their lips touched.

The kiss was sweet and lazy. There wasn’t much urgency or intense need in it, just the want of being close and to hold one another in each other's arms.

Their lips fit perfectly together, the feeling of Taeil’s soft lips made Donghyuck addicted and wanting more. But that could be left for later, right now, he just wanted to hold his favorite boy.

The kiss ended a few moments later, Donghyuck rolled them both to the other side so now he was on top of Taeil. He lay on top of his boyfriend, wrapping his arms around his waist while Taeil hooked a leg over Donghyucks.

Donghyuck cuddled himself further in, wanting to get even impossibly closer. He tucked himself onto Taeil’s neck, breathing in his scent that smelt like himself and a mixture of Taeil’s.

His heart skipped a beat. He loved it when Taeil would steal his clothes just so he could smell like him and vise versa. It was like some other subtle way to show that they were each others.

He placed a small kiss right under Taeil’s ear causing him to squirm slightly. He placed a hand on Donghyuck’s head and combed his fingers through the hair once again, causing the other to nuzzle his face onto his neck.

Nothing was better than holding Taeil and having his hands on his hair. It was soothing, relaxing, and most significantly, comforting. They could both stay in this position forever. Their breaths slowed down and hearts matched each other’s pace. Nothing lifts Donghyucks mood better than when they hold each other lovingly. 

And that’s what they were doing right now, curled up against one another closely, breathing in each other’s scents. They were each other’s homes, one anothers everything. Their hearts felt content and filled with happiness. Especially Donghyucks, as he twiddled with Taeil’s free hand.

“I love you Illie.” He mumbled softly, sleep evident in his voice.

“I love you too Donghyuck.”

**Author's Note:**

> hoped you liked the fic! i really need to stop writing nonsense and actually do some actual work oops. 
> 
> thank you guys so much for all the reads and kudos from the last work i uploaded, i was genuinely shocked that anyone would read it to begin with. 
> 
> feel free to leave any feedback!! <333
> 
> sorry for any grammatical errors as well,, google docs suck :p


End file.
